Present Tense
, Peter Hastings | Storyboarder(s) = Alice Herring, Le Tang | Supervisor(s) = Randy Dormans, Gabe Swarr | Cast list = Present-tense-cast.png | Previous = Master and the Panda | Next = Shifu's Back | Poll = What did you think about "Present Tense"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Present Tense" is the tenth episode from season two of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis As the annual Winter Festival approaches, Po doesn't have enough money to buy his dad the awesome present he deserves, so he takes a job as a bounty hunter to capture a dangerous escaped convict for the reward.ToonZone.net - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Present Tense" Summary As the Valley of Peace prepares for the Winter Festival, Mr. Ping is anticipating the arrival of numerous kung fu masters in addition to guests like Xiao Niao. The Furious Five, Shifu, and Po have been enlisted to help in the preparations, but Tigress is less than thrilled. She then discovers that Po's gift for his father is a misshapen spoon, and her comments prompt Po to start looking for another gift, particularly after he finds his father's present for him. While Tigress ends up working with Xiao Niao, Po enlists Viper to help him find a better gift, and locates an ideal wok only to find that it's incredibly expensive. As Po despairs over finding a gift for his father, Constable Hu appears with a wanted notice for a criminal, with the reward for his capture being the exact amount Po needs for the wok. Po then sets out for the Muchang Township in search of the renegade kung fu master, Shengqi, only to find that the villagers have no intention of letting him capture the escaped prisoner. After handily defeating them, Po picks up Shengqi's trail and pursues him, while Tigress finds her apathy towards the holiday at odds with the festive Xiao Nao. Po eventually tracks down Shengqi, who upon being defeated reveals he was once the guardian of Duke Pingjun. When Shengqi intervened in the duke's attempt to unjustly punish his daughter for her clumsiness, Pingjun had him arrested and sent to Chorh-Gom Prison for life. Though initially sympathetic, Po comes to believe that Shengqi is lying about his act of breaking out of prison in order to see his daughter for the festival. Shengqi manages to escape him and leaves him tied up before departing, but Po is able to use the bent spoon to make his escape. Back in the village, Tigress' frustration with the holiday causes her to explode at Xiao Nao, who points out that, while Tigress may be an orphan, she does have a family-her fellow masters-which is more than Xiao Nao can say. Po tracks Shengqi to a mountain peak where he is fighting off a number of Imperial Army rhinos, only to be forced to confront him atop the icy heights. During the fight, Po recognizes that Shengqi is wearing a necklace that is a twin to one worn by Xiao Nao, and realizes that the renegade warrior is speaking the truth. He defeats Shengqi, but then frees him from the rhinos in order to escort him back to the village to see his daughter; meanwhile, Tigress apologizes to Xiao Nao by gifting her with a new instrument to replace one broken in Tigress' earlier temper. Po and Shengqi then arrive and see Xiao Nao, only for Hu to interrupt. Po informs him of Shengqi's innocence, and the reunion between father and daughter moves Hu, who promises to seek justice for the wrongly convicted master. Mr. Ping and Po then exchange gifts, and Mr. Ping expresses his appreciation for Po's handmade gift before the villagers join in a singalong. Voice cast * as Po / Goat villager * as Shifu / Guard * as Tigress / Bunny kid * as Viper * as Monkey * as Crane * Max Koch as Mantis * as Mr. Ping * Peter Hastings as Vendor * as Constable Hu * as Xiao Niao * as Shengqi / Old man * as Large pig villager Trivia ]] * The Chinese text on the wanted flyer for Shengqi ("500元獎金 "; : 500元奖金; : ''yuán jiǎngjīn) translates approximately to "500 bonus." * The same ice dragon sculpture that appeared in Kung Fu Panda Holiday also appears in this episode. Gallery Images Tigress.PNG|Tigress and Xiao Niao preparing for the Winter Festival feast Po.PNG|Po fighting Shengqi The emperor.PNG|Shengqi as a bodyguard for Duke Pingjun ShengqiPingjun.jpg|Shengqi stopping Duke Pingjun from hitting Xiao Niao Ping.PNG|Mr. Ping receiving a gift from Po Winter Festival.PNG|The Winter Festival feast at the noodle shop View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 2 episodes